Parapsychology
by v2point0
Summary: Dreamwave/G1 AU. After reviving Sunstorm from sudden death, Acid Storm finds himself faced with not only a religious fanatic but a fascination even he can't deny. SCIENTIFIC AND THEOLOGICAL ARGUMENTS AHOY! AS/SS SLASH


Dis here is a unique pairing. But it's growing. Oh, how it's _growing_.

**Title**: Parapsychology  
**Rated**: R-ish  
**Warnings**: (Awkward) Mech sex, weeee.  
**Pairings**: Sunstorm/Acid Storm/Sunstorm  
**Summary**: After reviving Sunstorm from sudden death, Acid Storm finds himself faced with not only a religious fanatic but a fascination even he can't deny. SCIENTIFIC AND THEOLOGICAL ARGUMENTS AHOY!  
**A/N**: The story how these two hooked up is pretty much explained through the story. I think Sunstorm is a bit OOC, considering he's like, not out there PRIMUSTHUMPING. And he's a bit of a seductive bastard. BUT THAT'S WHAT YOU GUYS WANTED, RIGHT? So enjoy it for just the thought of sex between these two and nothing more. Also, if anything doesn't sound entirely scientific, it's because I'm so right brained it huuuuurts. =_= Also, some Primus/religious shit is made up as well. Basically, it reflects sort of the basic Christian beliefs, **so if you're sensitive about that stuff, don't read. :V** This fic is dedicated to midydoof at deviantart, prowlimus at deviantart and humblebot at deviantart, whose art I highly recommend and suggest you check out.  
**Disclaimer**: I own nothing. :[

Flames go to CrowTChickATaolDOTcom if you're so inclined.

* * *

**Parapsychology**

By B

* * *

It had been goodness knows how many years since Acid Storm joined the Decepticons. A little less than a couple eons later when he finally left them. Not as an Autobot, not as an enemy, and not completely. If asked if Acid Storm had a faction he was loyal to, he'd claim Decepticon but not "loyal." Millennia after millennia of war and fighting and just generally going in circles, the Seeker finally threw in the towel. He was no coward; he just had better things to focus on rather than the same tactics recycled over and over again. It was apparent this war wasn't ending any time soon, and Acid Storm was done racing in the game.

Shockwave was not very pleased when the leader of the Rainmakers departed. Especially without a word. Though both knew if he had expressed desire to defect himself (though again, not entirely), Shockwave would have dubbed him a traitor and thus attempt to kill him. So Acid Storm left as quietly as he skulked around the near-ruins of the once beautiful planet of Cybertron. It was once lush, ripe, full of so many interesting things--and now most of it was gone, wiped out. Acid Storm had nothing left here, so why stay?

If asked, he'd say it was "retirement." His brethren would never approve, but since when did any of them care what the other felt? Peeling off the Decepticon insignia would be like removing a crucial part of one's lifestyle and personality, but for Acid Storm, it was like removing a little thorn from his wings. Packing what very little he had, the ex-Decepticon left one quiet night for skies elsewhere.

After much traveling, soon enough Acid Storm settled himself a small base on some moon not too distant from Cybertron, but out of the reach just enough to avoid much of the brute of the war. It was a quiet little planet, full of exotic life that slept mostly underground, as if it knew wars were lingering on its borders. It figured, hiding and appearing lifeless and useless was its best bet to survive. It was perfect for Acid Storm and soon he had made his own little nest, a camouflaged and secure "house" with a glorious view of the stars and blue plains outside.

Years had passed, war was still carrying on like a stubborn brat and Acid Storm had investigated most of the lifeforms beneath the moon's surface and beyond.

However, after years of solitude, things would take an abrupt change.

Having been holed up in his domain for a good five weeks, just studying up on various samples he had uncovered a few miles away, a sudden itching feeling to get out and explore nagged at Acid Storm's processors. He had made plans to go out later the next week, but for some reason, something inside him started a swell of anxiety that could only be cured by getting out and stretching those drooped, cramped wings. Unable to ignore this sudden urge, Acid Storm packed up his equipment and decided to do some sight seeing.

Little did he know that while just comfortably soaring through the cold stretch of space, he'd stumble on something more amazing than anything he ever studied before. There came an explosion just behind him, above his head and he looked up with wide optics as he witnessed, what he figured, was a super nova. Nothing extraordinary; he'd seen many before. But it was _big_ and bright and Acid Storm found himself tumbling by the winds it generated, the light spreading out miles in space and nearly blinding him. When he looked up, he saw no little swirling black hole, but--

* * *

Acid Storm was tired.

He had mapped out a quest to what he referred to as a "floating island." Much too big and intricate to be a meteor, it was most likely a chunk of debris from another planet. After scanning it from a safe distance, systems assured him there was nothing hazardous and though it reported only scarce and insignificant forms of life, as a scientist it was hardly something to pass up.

It just so happened that an hour into his research, there came a meteor shower. Nothing big enough, but much too dangerous to fly through. So with an annoyed grunt, he took shelter beneath and behind a bowing chunk of rock at the end of the island, waiting the shower out. It lasted much too long, but at least it never struck too close. Finally, when it finished, Acid Storm was too exhausted from working nearly four days straight to continue. Gathering up samples and his equipment, he reluctantly headed home, hoping tomorrow the sluggish island would still be in orbit around his solitary planet.

Acid Storm returned to his quarters twenty minutes later. What he wanted was a little rest and recharge, but before that, checking up on other projects. Entering his humble abode, he made sure to quarantine himself and his baggage before slipping through a couple security doors, breezing through a small lab room and into his private quarters where--

"You said you would only be gone a couple cycles. I have been eagerly awaiting your return."

The green Seeker perked his head up, for a moment surprised before realizing who was talking. "Meteor shower," he said simply. Half of the room was blanketed in darkness, but the other side--it was positively radiant. And it wasn't just due to the light and colors projected from outside the large window, but the mech sitting on his berth, glowing violently like the sun.

Sunstorm lounged comfortably on the bed, peering out the window beside him. "Meteor shower?" he repeated. He smirked a little, arms stretched out along his bent knees. "Primus must not be in a very good mood. Perhaps it was a sign He wanted you to leave the island be?" he suggested.

Acid Storm just ignored him. He moved over to the table adjacent of the bed, sitting down his things. Sunstorm finally looked up. "Do you plan on working even though you should be resting?" he inquired. Acid Storm turned to face him and flinched a little. The yellow mech was half cocked against the wall behind him, legs stretched out but knees joined, one foot pushed forward farther than the other. When he realized he was looking, a leer spread across Sunstorm's face. "You should rest," he purred, patting the empty space beside him. "Primus did not create you to deactivate yourself."

"Primus is probably too busy sneezing up a galaxy to notice," Acid Storm said and had to look away.

Sunstorm frowned. "There you go again," he mumbled and threw those long legs off the side of the bed. He glided over to the other Seeker, who was busy sifting through his new discoveries. Sunstorm stood right behind him, practically keeping their bodies separated by mere inches. "The sarcasm, the disbelief," he murmured against the back of Acid Storm's helm, causing him to shiver, "Primus is not very fond of being mocked."

Acid Storm just kept his hands busy. "And there you go, continuing to preach, even though you know my stance on religion," he stated.

"I know all too well, regretfully," Sunstorm sighed. He peeked over Acid Storm's shoulder, looking at the things spread out along the table. "What has your little expedition uncovered now?"

"I'll find out soon enough," Acid Storm replied, thankful for the subject change. He pulled up a chair nearby, took a seat and went to organizing the objects in various containers.

Sunstorm moved around his side, leaning forward, much too close for Acid Storm to like. Optics turning, his face was clearly just a few inches from Sunstorm's radiant cockpit. His vision turned back to the chunk of green and yellow rock he was putting into a jar. "These are all so beautiful," the yellow Seeker hummed, "especially this." He reached forward carelessly, picking up what looked and felt like a purple and orange dyed gemstone.

As he turned it fondly in his servos, he chuckled, "Proof Primus has quite the imagination. Though this may outshine the others you have here on your table, they are all products of His creation and thus, beautiful in their own right." One white hand placed the gem back to the table, letting it smoothly run past and over Acid Storm's.

The ex-Decepticon winced and clenched the twitching hand into a fist. "I thought we had ended this discussion?" he inquired, maintaining a cool tone, even though he was getting quite annoyed.

"Really?" Sunstorm smirked. He tapped a finger on the corner of Acid Storm's wing. "I thought we merely got sidetracked?"

Acid Storm sighed as his wing ducked a little. "Your chassis? How is it?" he asked.

Sunstorm looked himself over. "Quite nice. I am still waiting for a few programs to boost up, but I am relatively functioning just fine," he answered. His hand touched the wing again. "You replicated my original form perfectly, and just by what my spark was able to pulse and the scarce remains left behind." The wing lowered a little more and Sunstorm knew it was trying to get away. Yet he kept his fingers dancing along the frame. "I would say it is blasphemous, recreating me just as perfectly as Primus had. But I do honestly think it was Him who filled the gaps in for you."

Acid Storm bit his dental plates together. He knew nothing about Sunstorm's past, but he was positive no god had taken time out to mold him into a design that wasn't exactly original. He was only capable of rebuilding his body because he recognized the frame as his own, even as torn up as it was. Sunstorm had once told Acid Storm that Primus shaped His creations into His own design. This made no sense, considering there were multiple designs on Cybertron.

"Primus played no part in me rebuilding your chassis," Acid Storm insisted.

"He had to have," Sunstorm argued, fingers gliding at the base of the green mech's left wing. Acid Storm shuddered a little. "A unique design such as mine would require--"

"You're a Seeker. I'm a Seeker. It's easy mathematics," Acid Storm interrupted. His energy field was flaring with irritation. "We're products of manufacturing in factories. Not by some mythical being's very own hands."

Sunstorm's own field was giving a little ripple. "You never did tell me," he said, voice firm, "if there are others like me. Others who could melt anything, alive or inanimate, with a single touch, others who gave off enough radiation to disfigure and cripple lifeforms nearly a mega-mile away."

Acid Storm was quiet. It was true. He had never met, seen or heard of a Seeker quite like Sunstorm. He turned his red optics and looked into his guest's. They weren't red, nor blue, nor even a neutral purple. They were a solid golden yellow. Something else he had never witnessed before. And Sunstorm's optics were swelling with power unheard of and they peered at him curiously, sternly and even a little anxiously.

Acid Storm had to look away. "It's true, you've got rare powers and qualities," he agreed quietly, "but so does--"

"Then that settles it," Sunstorm cut in. "If that is not enough proof of Primus's intervention, then I do not know what is." He let his hand move from the green Seeker's back, who felt both relieved and a little... cold? "As a direct apostle and missionary of Primus Himself, I should be enough to make you believe," he said and those golden optics drew cold with a lingering rage. "The other blasphemer refused to acknowledge my powers and Primus as well. By the end, I think he did realize he had been living a lie and look what happened to him."

Acid Storm had a hunch who this mech might be. In the wreckage left by Sunstorm's explosion, there was another body. Ravaged completely and beyond repair, the spark had all ready been extinguished or, maybe, even left its ruined body. A little larger than what was left of Sunstorm, the red symbol on the mech's only wing told Acid Storm he was an Autobot. Even if he could repair him, he still had ties to his old faction and rather, noting Sunstorm had some qualities reminiscent of his own as well as the Decepticon insignia, he had taken back his remains only.

But the way Sunstorm had phrased his words. "Are you suggesting that by not believing or refusing to acknowledge an all powerful entity that my deactivation will be painful and slow?" he demanded.

"That depends on the sins you commit that would warrant Primus to inflict such a fate on you," Sunstorm retorted. His optics moved to a flaming red rock in a cube on one of the shelves above the desk. "Rather it is merciful or not, the sparks of sinners always wind their way up into the Pit. Tortured endlessly for the crimes they have committed."

"When a spark is completely diminished," Acid Storm conversed, voice tight, "there is nothing left. No 'soul,' as I've heard it called. I found something on an abandoned human vessel. It was a candle; that's what it was called. Candles are figures of wax with a wick lit up by a flame and blown out when no longer needed. Like snuffing out the flame, nothing remains but wax, a body, sent to scrap or rebuilt to host another spark."

Sunstorm tilted his head. "A spark is more than what you claim it to be," he said. "If we consider it like fire--you know as much as I fire is powerful. It consumes in wrath and passion. And this candle you speak of--well, if it indeed contains or produces fire, it generates heat and light. And like a spark, it gives sentience, emotion, personality," he explained. The yellow Seeker slowly moved behind Acid Storm, letting one hand trace from one wing tip, over his back and to the other tip, making the former shudder again. "Much too intricate to be pinned down by mere science. And if the candle must be lit, what lights it but _someone_?"

Acid Storm sighed. He could argue his faceplates blue, but he'd get nowhere. "I'd like to show you something," he said and carefully removed the hand off his wing. Sunstorm blinked and watched him stand, retrieving a metal box from a shelf. Acid Storm sat back down and unlocked and opened it, revealing a small test tube of green liquid, a sealed container of the same blue dirt outside and a little transparent box full of blue seeds. "I want you to watch closely," he ordered.

Sunstorm nodded. He moved back behind Acid Storm and much to the green mech's surprise, he spooned his back, resting his chin on the top of his helm, his hands clutching the towering shoulder vent tops. "You don't have to be that close," he grumbled, shifting a little.

"I get the best view here," Sunstorm chuckled, letting the air he processed brush against Acid Storm's head. It tickled ande made Acid Storm wiggle again. "But do proceed. I like magic tricks."

The green Seeker narrowed his optics at that comment but decided to let it roll off his back. Like he wished someone else would. He took the tube of green liquid, holding it up for Sunstorm to see. "This is nequil," he explained. Sunstorm tilted his head, expression naive but curious. "It's the main source of minerals and vitamins the plantlife on this planet need to survive. This is raw, untouched, unpolluted." He sat the tube aside, took out the glass of dirt. "This is, of course, the material found outside." Next, he removed the small container of seeds. "And these seeds belong to a special breed of flower known as nequilian found growing on the riverbanks of the underground nequil pools, where it flourishes and thrives. It grows at a rapid rate, I've discovered and, well, look..."

Sunstorm stood on his tippy-toes, body grinding against Acid Storm's. The mech nearly dropped the seeds in his hand but quickly went to opening the glass of blue dirt. He dropped the seeds inside, burying them under the dirt. "Now, watch as I apply the nequil," he ordered. Sunstorm nodded, chin dancing on the top of his head. Acid Storm quietly and carefully poured the green liquid into the glass and, within a minute, a twisted blue vine rose from the dirt, curled in a few loops, before producing a sealed clamp of blue petals. "With a couple more drops," he murmured and tapped a couple specks of the green liquid on the blue petals. Instantly, it swallowed them dry and the flower blossomed, opening up into a spiral of dark blue petals.

"Quite beautiful," Sunstorm said, smiling.

"Granted the nequil sample is pure, thus speeding up the growth process," Acid Storm explained, holding up the contained flower, "nequilians are persistent little weeds. They look delicate, but their vines are as thick as metal itself, the petals like thin sheets of iron. Intense heat, intense cold, it continues to thrive." The green mech peered back over at Sunstorm. "But I made it grow. I birthed it to life. I fed it some raw nequil and I created something so simple and yet complicated," he stated firmly. "Does this make me on the same level as Primus?"

Sunstorm frowned. He did not like where this lesson had gone. "No, never," he disagreed. His thrusters gave a ripple of hot air before he floated and leaned over Acid Storm, bowing over his head. "You were the hands, the messenger. Like me, perhaps. But you did not give it life. The nequil did." He took the container from Acid Storm's hand, held it up to study it. "But who supplied the nequil?"

"Eons of evolution," Acid Storm answered.

"And the eons? Where did they come from?" Sunstorm queried. "Things did not just randomly... appear one orn. Something breathed life into it."

"And who breathed _them_ to life?"

Sunstorm chuckled. "Well, in that case, maybe evolution does play a part," he suggested. Floating down, he took a seat on the edge of the table beside his fellow. Acid Storm wanted to push him off, but... Sunstorm had his chest pout out, one long leg crossed over the other. He sat so elegantly, his face soft but thoughtful, one hand holding up the contained flower. Acid Storm decided not to say anything. "Like the nequil, maybe something created Primus, a power beyond our understanding and He thus created the galaxies, created us, created the nequilians."

"Then you might be suggesting evolution had a play in creating Primus," Acid Storm said, pointing. "And if this were true, if the idea of Primus existing is real and he was created by some sort of big bang of power, then it's proof that science is the leading factor in creating life and universes."

"You think that must be it alone," Sunstorm murmured. He leaned closer to Acid Storm, one shoulder cocked. "But you are also suggesting Primus is real and thus, the hands and mind that utilized these powers could be real, too."

Acid Storm thought about what he said. He kept quiet. They were at a stand still now. Sunstorm was just as equally caught and gazed at the flower. "Resistant, persistent, near immortal," he said and stuck his finger into the container. On touch of the petal sent the entire flower withering and melting into a pool of blue goo. Yellow optics soft and smirk disappointed but amused, he chortled, "How like you and the others to believe such a thing. Like you would all escape your destinies and live forever."

The green Seeker shook his head. "We're not all arrogant or powerful like that, to avoid fate," he disagreed. He took the glass from Sunstorm's hand. Just as he was about to draw it back, Sunstorm grabbed and squeezed his hand. Surprised, Acid Storm dropped the glass, letting it crash to the ground, spreading dirt and blue liquid on the floor. "Why did you do th--"

"I think you are more powerful than the others," Sunstorm interrupted. Acid Storm blinked at him. "You may not be on Primus's level, but... You are a herald, you could say. You have proven yourself so much more stronger and powerful than all the others I have encountered." The yellow mech placed the dark hand to his hot cheekplate, pressing it there. Acid Storm swallowed, a tingle dancing up his backbone infrastructure. "You recreated my chassis. You brought my spark back from Primus's servos. You gave me back my full power. But, most of all..."

Sunstorm loomed closer to Acid Storm, holding back his hand. They were face to face now, one smiling lightly, other flustered. "You are the only one who has been able to handle my powers, my heat, my radiation," he whispered. "Without harm, as if I was like anyone other mere mortal." His nose bumped against Acid Storm's and the green Seeker quickly yanked his hand free and bolted to a stand. Sunstorm watched him, mildly surprised.

"I don't know why that is, I admit that much, but it--it's not divine intervention!" Acid Storm seethed, rubbing his hand. His knees were shaking.

"Is it not?" Sunstorm said softly. He hopped off the table, approaching the mech's back. "You told me you had been relaxing in solitude before you found me. You told me you had not planned on going out that day. You said you found me merely by accident." His hands raised above Acid Storm's wings, but hovered there. "Was it really an accident? You just happened to feel the sudden urge and anxiety to go out, even when you didn't want to, and you stumble upon my chassis, astroseconds after my 'death'? That you, who could care less about the lives of Cybertronians, decided to take my chassis, my spark back and repair me?"

Acid Storm was quiet. "It--"

Sunstorm wrapped his arms around Acid Storm's waist, hugging him tight, pressing his back to his chest. Acid Storm immediately stiffened like a board. "You brought me back online all because of some sudden, inexplicable anxiety attack that forced you out and conveniently persuaded you to revive me," he murmured, nuzzling his cheek against the back of his head, "is it so hard for you to believe it _was_ divine intervention?"

Acid Storm opened his mouth, closed it. He sighed and placed his hands over the arms coiled around him. "Coincidences happen," he mumbled.

"So do miracles."

"Miracles are the fancy re-wording of coincidences," Acid Storm stated. He began to pry off the arms. "Now let me get back to--"

"Just. Let me stay here. Just for another klik."

Acid Storm turned his head slightly, feeling the hot cheek move closer to his faceplates. "I cannot do this--with no one, nothing," the yellow Seeker whispered. "You saw numerous times how I impossible it is. The flower, for example. Could not do this with anyone; I do not even remember if I could do it with my brother--" The memory of Starscream stung and he tightened his arms. "But with you... Just another klik."

Acid Storm frowned. He could hear, feel the pain and loneliness. A moment later, he sighed and forced off Sunstorm's arms. "Listen..." he muttered, wiggling free. "I look for answers because I have so many questions. And this one--I don't even know how or where to begin to ask the question as to why." Acid Storm then slowly turned to face the mech-- But to his surprise, Sunstorm let his arms swing back around him, this time his neck, pulling him into a rough kiss.

The green Seeker rose his hands, to push, but found them frozen in place. His optics were wide and Sunstorm's, once closed, started to open to a delicate squint, the yellow brightening a little. And they stood there, lip locked, neither moving.

Finally, Sunstorm stepped back. "That was my first," he said. "Primus decreed it was for you to have."

"It... mine..." Acid Storm stammered.

Sunstorm blinked, surprised, before laughing softly. "Yours, too?" he smirked. He let a long digit run down the glass of the other Seeker's cockpit. "Maybe this is a sign. A very _interesting_ one," he purred, finger scraping at the latch at the bottom of Acid Storm's fuselage. "I waited for you, you waited for me."

"That's--"

"--Primus's will," Sunstorm interrupted. His hands dropped on Acid Storm's shivering hips. "I believe this. I know it, now. I think, even if you do not believe it, you received more answers."

Acid Storm shook his head, hands twitching against the ones on his sides. "Not answers," he disagreed, "flowery assumptions, more questions."

Sunstorm's canopy was now pressed hard to his. "Questions mean questioning," he purred, lips lingering at his, "which means you _are_ questioning something you state could not be possible."

The green Seeker studied his face. That coy grin, those soft yellow optics, the hands clinging to his hips. He sighed yet again; he seemed to do this quite a lot when it came to handling Sunstorm. "You..." he grumbled, dropping his head forward, letting it gently meet Sunstorm's. Sunstorm was a little surprised by the affectionate touch, but smiled sweetly, pleased either way. "... You're one stubborn, crazy aft."

"And you to me," Sunstorm chortled. He then shoved Acid Storm down, watching him tumble out onto the berth, legs spread eagle. The yellow mech took the opportunity to crawl between them, right up to Acid Storm's lap on knees. "I would never consider doing this with anyone else. But with you--with you, it is different. Both want, need--mandatory, almost. Obligatory."

"Do _what_?" Acid Storm echoed, optic ridge cocked. He squeaked when the yellow mech draped a hand lovingly over his cockpit. "B-ba-bond--" Sunstorm crawled up into his lap, straddling his hips. Acid Storm writhed beneath him, sitting up against the wall, back hard against its surface. "You--you can't be--you really want to--but--" he stammered.

Sunstorm pecked him on the lips. "Do not worry. I will not hurt you. Primus would not make this painful," he purred. His hand tapped on the glass. "I think we are meant to bond. I know somewhere in your processors, you agree."

Acid Storm swallowed. For some reason, this didn't seem quite farfetched. "But I've..." he grumbled. He looked away, embarrassed.

"Primus had us wait, remember?"

The green Seeker bit into his bottom lip component. "Do you..." he muttered. "... Do you really want to go through with this?"

"I need to," Sunstorm insisted, "we both do." He let his cockpit give Acid Storm's a little bump and grind.

Acid Storm gave another damn sigh. "... I don't agree it has anything to do with Primus."

Sunstorm chortled. "I am not surprised," he whispered. He sat back, hands tracing the frame of Acid Storm's fuselage. The latter shivered under his touch, pushing against his hands. It made the smile on Sunstorm's grin, for the first time ever, turn wicked. "Do not be afraid," he cooed. One finger pried open a latch and Acid Storm winced. Sunstorm slowly opened the others, all until the fuselage opened a centimeter with a small 'click.'

The orange mech seemed almost apprehensive as his digits carefully slipped beneath the lid. Acid Storm stirred but relaxed again. Slowly, Sunstorm opened his cockpit, optics wide in amazement at the complicated circuitry all wrapped up and pouring around a single hot spark chamber. So beautiful; Primus certainly had a vivid imagination. It was near overwhelming, but Sunstorm soldiered on.

"Careful," Acid Storm murmured, looking down uneasily.

Sunstorm nodded slightly before his fingers carefully touched the spark chamber. For a moment, he thought he'd melt it. But nothing happened. In fact, the spark chamber gave a soft sigh at the warmth, Acid Storm's chest raising with the movement. Surely indeed Primus had destined this to him. "It's very warm," he whispered, his digits carefully sweeping over the closed chamber again. Acid Storm shivered a little.

The yellow Seeker traced a finger along the seam of the chamber doors. "Will you open for me?" he asked. He let his digit dip into the little gap, wedging half an inch inside, forcing it to open nearly the same width. Acid Storm gasped out in reaction. "Or do you wish for me to open it?"

"Hnnk," the green mech grumbled, gently sitting up a few more inches. He placed a hand against Sunstorm's shoulder. "Let me," he said. Sunstorm let his hands lift, watching Acid Storm give a little sigh as he ordered his chamber to open manually. The chamber, having not been opened before, was a little shy, but after a mental push, it finally opened, though not completely. It was just enough for Sunstorm to see the spark inside, a bright white and blue orb of softly flickering light.

Sunstorm's face slipped into awe and disbelief. "It is so... beautiful," he murmured. He helped himself by dipping a finger inside, just barely feeling the soft, fragile casing. Acid Storm gasped, arching up again. Sunstorm blinked before grinning widely. "Well, that is the reaction I was hoping for," he purred. Now, if just a couple feather soft touches of his fingers could entice such a reaction... With very little thought or consideration, he shoved his palm against the brilliant spark.

It was hard enough to cause Acid Storm to nearly shriek and buck. Sunstorm was nearly knocked right out of his lap, hand snapping away. "That was a bit strong, was it?" he snickered, both regaining balance.

"Warn me next time you d-do that!" Acid Storm barked, faceplates hot.

"But the surprise was nice," Sunstorm smirked. His index finger pushed against the center of the spark, tracing a circle. Acid Storm's optic twitched, body shuddering. Little pulses rippled from the spark, through his entire body, energy fields shivering. Sunstorm continued to rub his digit in circles on the spark, getting more little wiggles from his partner. "You're always so tense, so studious, I did not think your chassis could move this way," he crooned, other hand groping at an air vent.

Acid Storm swallowed. "W-Well," he murmured, hips shaking, "I'm going to remove it soon."

Sunstorm blinked, his petting stopping. "Remove it?" he repeated.

"Yes..." Acid Storm replied, optic ridge raising. "You know, for bonding?"

"I..." Sunstorm paused. He looked very confused. "I thought this is what we did?" he said. He placed a hand to his fuselage. "You would... hold my spark while I held yours, sending pulses of energy into each other."

Acid Storm stared at him for a solid minute. "You... don't know much about bonding, do you?"

Sunstorm scratched at his chin. "Well, you see, it was never mandatory for me to know. Primus did not program me for such activities," he scowled. He puffed out a cheek, hands pressed to the green mech's belly. "Besides, you are also new to this--do _you_ know the process?"

"I'm a scientist. I research lifeforms and their various rituals," Acid Storm stated, matter-of-factly, "besides, I don't need to have any hand's on training to know the basics. Unlike you, soon after we're brought online, we're programmed with pre-existing information as well as basics instincts, which include both the knowledge and urge to bond."

Sunstorm felt a little cheated. Then again, he couldn't care less about bonding. But with Acid Storm, he _needed_ to know. "Then..." he muttered, cowering a little, shoulders tense, "... you show me. Teach me. The teacher will be the student."

Acid Storm couldn't help but feel strangely... aroused by his words. He gulped and looked to Sunstorm then to his humming spark.

Dammit dammit _dammit_.

"Okay," he said quietly, grabbing Sunstorm's hips. He moved Sunstorm down as he sat up, the yellow mech obeying his orders. Now both Seekers were sitting in front of each other, one's legs spread with the other kneeling shyly between them. "First... You should get comfortable. Prepare yourself," the green mech mumbled, tapping a finger on one of Sunstorm's knees.

Sunstorm debated the position for a moment before carefully sitting back and stretching out his legs, letting them drape over Acid Storm's thighs, their groins pressed together. This was a little awkward, but it helped build the friction. "You open your fuselage," Acid Storm continued, clearing his throat.

"O-Open it for me," Sunstorm commanded in a low stutter.

Acid Storm was going to argue but they needed to save their energy. So, complying, he reached forward, hands fumbling clumsily with the latches. Sunstorm, in his impatience, undid the last two latches, fuselage opening. Acid Storm watched Sunstorm's face as he cautiously pried it open. Each touch and inch higher the cockpit went, so did his wings. Once completely open, Acid Storm was greeted with familiar circuitry, most of his own design and repairs. Then there was that spark chamber.

If he recalled, while putting the chamber back in his chest, it was burning hot. If he held it too long, it certainly would have left behind a bad burn. For a moment, Acid Storm was paranoid about touching it again, but it wasn't his chamber he'd be handling. Even worse--the spark itself. But they had gone this far and there really wasn't any room to back out now.

Acid Storm gathered his bravery, narrowed his optics and let his fingers carefully touch the chamber. So very hot, even more now that the spark was getting the vital energy it lacked at the time of repairs. Sunstorm's shoulders tightened together at the touch but he remained still, allowing Acid Storm to do what had to be done. He didn't need to open it for him. The chamber recognized that touch, that energy and it welcomed him, doors sliding open.

The spark was blinding. The strongest yellow and white Acid Storm had ever seen. Truly, it was like one little sun in its own little universe. He could feel the heat rising from it in thick coils. Enough to burn a mech to a crisp, but in the intense heat, he found comfort. Warmth. Strange, really, he could withstand the radiation and heat this mech released, but maybe it was because he had built him the body he was in now. Nothing pre-ordained by some god. Still, there was a lingering fear that the spark would be much too hot for his own to bond.

Acid Storm looked Sunstorm straight in the optics. "We can stop now..." he mumbled.

"N-No," Sunstorm rasped, hands scrambling over and squeezing Acid Storm's knees. His spark gave a pleading pulse of want. "I want this. You want this. B-Both of us need this."

Acid Storm didn't want to agree with needing it, but somehow, he couldn't find himself to disagree either. Rather, he was in deep now. Both of them were. There was no going back, just forward, right into the blazing sun. So, the green Seeker bit back his fears and let his hands test the water, sweeping over the spark delicately. Sunstorm gave a shrill little cry; Acid Storm was pleasantly surprised to discover that while the spark was indeed hot, it wasn't burning. Not in a way that would harm him.

"What do we do next?" Sunstorm asked, managing to calm his shivers.

Acid Storm thought for a moment, hand still on the beating spark. "We'll... do it simple this time around," he said a minute later. Usually, there were cords involved, but... For now, they'd take the easy route. (Would there even be a next time?) Acid Storm didn't think about it, just taking back his hand and sitting it down on Sunstorm's inner thigh. "Manually command your spark to release. It remains connected to the main processor, so it's not like it leaves completely."

The idea of releasing his spark frightened Sunstorm, just a little. Only because he had been without a body before. It was unnerving, unsettling, but if what Acid Storm said was true, then he'd be fine. He was a scientist after all; he knew what he was doing. And Primus certainly wouldn't let any harm befall him. No, that phase was over with; he had done his work, now it was time for him to reap the rewards. Not one to be selfish, Sunstorm didn't care to be awarded with anything, but when it came to Acid Storm... It was a blessing. It was just too bad he had to be an atheist. This could mean a challenge.

And Sunstorm knew challenges were Primus's way of showing His children their true strength and potential.

Sunstorm dimmed his optics, head bowing as his chamber clicked and whirred. Acid Storm watched in awe as the spark gave a tiny jerk before slowly floating from its housing, attached by a single thick cord at the back. Sunstorm shut his optics, lounging back and slumping his shoulders. "I feel... really light..." he croaked, smiling weakly. "It's so... nice. I feel like I'm on a whole d-different plain..."

The way he drifted off, lost in ecstasy, it made Acid Storm shiver and anxious. He'd be joining soon enough. _Probably thinks he's with Primus there,_ he thought but kept his mouth shut. Giving a few commands, his spark detached itself, wires disconnecting save the main lifeline. This would be an experience for him, too and all ready his head felt strangely lightheaded as his spark drifted from its chamber. He winced, having to lean back against the wall from slight dizziness.

It wasn't entirely unpleasant, however; it felt like he was floating, weightless, like drifting with ease through the empty, star speckled skies. For a moment, he missed the days where he and his rainmakers danced and soared in circles through clouds of thunder and acid rain that felt like a cool shower on their thick hides. Like Sunstorm, he had powers that would make other mechs fall to their knees, shrieking in pain and agony. Perhaps it was a bit surprising they'd run into each other, so to speak.

But Primus had nothing to do with it.

Sunstorm smiled coyly at him. "You feel it, too, do you not?" he whispered. "Something... beyond identifying, categorizing."

"Main source of energy and lifeforce has been disconnected by 50%. Of course it'll feel strange," Acid Storm countered weakly.

Sunstorm looked to their two sparks. They floated out in front of them, a foot or two away from each other. "Do you believe that this just ends? And nothing it has gained, learnt and lost will mean anything in the end?" he questioned. He raised his hand over Acid Storm's spark, feeling the heat it released. "That they are simply manufactured by the dozen, thoughtlessly even, die and nothing remains? Something so glorious, and you just call it a piece of machinery."

"That vorns of time has collected and bred to perfection, or as close as it can possibly get," Acid Storm argued, "something that came together from the elements, evolved, multiplied. Given sentience so we can know what life is and isn't. That's all that matters. Living. What happens afterwards amounts to nothing. It's the end and we go, knowing we were given something special."

"And sheer luck just gave us those emotions?"

Acid Storm could not fight, because all he could manage was a little laugh. "Even in the most inappropriate times..." he smirked, shaking his head. Sunstorm couldn't help but grin crookedly. The two looked at each other, twitching with discomfort. The green Seeker took the initiative. "Now... This is going to be a little..." What word could he use?

"Unexplainable?"

"We'll go with that."

With each Seeker taking another moment to prepare themselves for something neither knew the extent of, Sunstorm was the first to move in, the most anxious of the two. Acid Storm met him half way, their sparks pulsing at one another, the energy fields meeting and thus causing little jolts to dance down the umbilical cords and into their systems, both mewling a little. Finally, the sparks touched one another, pushed at one another's surface. Initial contact sent the two whimpering and grunting, writhing and twisting legs around one another. Acid Storm's spark gave the first pulse and Sunstorm gave a jerk, spark instinctively returning it.

Both of their energy fields were hot. Hot as the sun, hot as acid. Traveling through their circuitry like shots of hard liquor, warming every nook and cranny, pinching and burning. Acid Storm ground his dental plates, forcing out another pulse to bounce through Sunstorm's and right back. This time, Sunstorm lunged forward, his arms flying around Acid Storm's neck. This action led their sparks to ground hard, both of them crying and arching back, servos and legs spasming.

Each pulse was getting braver, warming up to the reactions. They didn't come as shocking as the first few did, but the two Seekers clung to one another, both gasping and grunting and occasionally screeching when one pulse or wave of energy was too strong. Sunstorm crossed his arms over each other along Acid Storm's back, fingers scraping into the base of his perked green wings. The green mech groaned, hands kneading at the bright hips beneath.

"Y-You... you okay?" Acid Storm whispered a few minutes later, finishing off another pulse.

Sunstorm kept his hold tight. "F-Feels... power..." he whimpered, optics squeezed shut and offline. His aura brightened another notch of yellow. A pulse left his chassis, along with it more energy. Acid Storm quivered in his arms when he received it. "... Primus, feels... wonderful," he croaked, face dropping deep into his partner's shoulder. He took a bite of a small cord; Acid Storm yipped, causing the pulse he released to hiccup as it went through Sunstorm. Sunstorm couldn't help but bite harder from being taken by surprise.

Save for the small cries and noises they made, the two did not talk. They let their bodies speak for each other, power and energy pouring through them in ravaging waves and shades of yellow, blue and white. Sunstorm's body was blazing hot and Acid Storm could feel his own chassis turn hot as the acid drifting through his circuits. If they were to be touched, surely the heat would be enough to kill. But all they felt between one another was comfortable warmth.

But finally, Acid Storm responded. "G-Good," he muttered, "but I think... I'm going to... overload. Soon."

"I-Is that what this powerful sensation is? The need to release?"

Acid Storm chortled. "We really are new to this."

An exchange of two more pulses finally set the two off the edge. Sunstorm was the first to release his overload, Acid Storm following closely. Their arms holding each other as close as possible, if not crushingly, wings hiked and legs bent and squirming, they let out howls of various emotions as their sparks burst into rays of powerful light.

Eventually, the light faded, dimming to their normal color. The Seekers felt as if they had melted together before, with soft grunts and hisses, they let each other go. There were dents like bruises from their fingers along their bodies, wings drooping tiredly. Acid Storm from his parting, exhausted spark to Sunstorm, whose yellow aura had turned soft and fuzzy.

"Afterglow," Acid Storm murmured, smiling. It was beautiful; for as forceful as Sunstorm was, he was also naive and gentle.

Sunstorm peered up at him with a sleepy gaze. "'Afterglow'?" he rasped before thoughtlessly dropping his head on Acid Storm's shoulder from sheer exhaustion.

Acid Storm chuckled. "That's what they call it," he answered. The green mech placed a hand on Sunstorm's head, sitting back carefully. His red optics wandered, falling upon an amazing sight.

Down on the floor from the broken glass and dirt, the blue liquid of nequilian had regenerated, once more a stunning beautiful blue flower.

The green Seeker blinked. "Huh..." He laid his cheek to Sunstorm's warm helm. A smile crossed Acid Storm's sleepy faceplates. "I guess there are still a lot of things we've yet to learn."

* * *

THE END

* * *

I HOPE THAT WAS GOOD FOR YOU. SO MUCH PLOT SSSHHIIITTTT. I think this pairing should so just be called Parapsychoshipping.


End file.
